My invention relates to a mounting arrangement for transistors and the like, and particularly to such an arrangement that provides improved voltage insulation and heat transfer characteristics.
Transistors, solid state devices, and electronic components typically operate in a condition that requires good voltage insulation and heat transfer characteristics. Typically, good voltage insulation requires materials that have poor heat transfer characteristics, but good heat transfer requires materials that have poor voltage insulation characteristics.
Accordingly, an object of my invention is to provide a new mounting arrangement for transistors, solid state devices, or electronic components that has improved voltage breakdown and heat transfer characteristics.
A general object of my invention is to provide a new and improved mounting arrangement for transistors and the like.
A relatively specific object of my invention is to provide a new arrangement for mounting a solid state device, such as a power transistor, on a heat sink or chassis with relatively high voltage insulation between the solid state device and the heat sink or chassis, and with relatively good heat transfer between the solid state device and the heat sink or chassis.
Prior art mounting arrangements for transistors and the like have utilized oversized holes and spaces for the mounting screws and hardware to provide voltage insulation. However, such oversized holes and spaces reduce the heat transfer between the device and a heat sink, and may also require silicone grease to prevent voltage breakdown across the air spaces resulting from the oversized holes and spaces. In addition, the prior art mounting arrangements I am familiar with have a breakdown voltage that typically is 1000 volts d.c., or less. In some applications, this is not acceptable.
Accordingly, another object of my invention is to provide a new and improved mounting arrangement for transistors and the like that uses relatively close dimensions for good heat transfer, but that provides relatively high voltage breakdown characteristics without the use of silicone grease and similar insulating materials.
Another and relatively specific object of my invention is to provide an improved transistor or solid state mounting arrangement that has a breakdown voltage that is 3000 volts d.c. or more.